


Non Essere Banale

by BlackLilies



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, blacklilies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLilies/pseuds/BlackLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries to impress Nico with Italian pick up lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Essere Banale

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my Italian, I'm still learning  
> Translations at the bottom

                “ _La tua bellezza sorpassa il sole_.”

                Nico blinked, “that’s ironic coming from a child of the god of sun.”

                Will let out an exasperated sigh, his shoulders sagged in annoyance “can’t you play along?”

                Nico shrugged casually, he dropped his sword to his side and stepped away from the practice dummy he was working with. He stared at the dummy with admiration; he studied the quick thin slices cut neatly through the dummy’s armor. He ran a thin finger of them, his eyes basking in the elegance.

                Will groaned again, his lips forming a pout “why don’t you ever look at me like that?”

                Nico’s lips twitched, “ _zitto_.”

                Will pulled a pack of white index cards out of his pocket. He shuffled through the deck, his frown deepening with each passing card, “I don’t have that one.”

                Nico shook his head; black wet strands clung to his forehead. He ran a dirty sleeve soaked in sweat and mud over his forehead, smearing speckles of dirt over it, “look it up.”

                Will sulked, “I’m trying to be romantic.”

                “By telling me I’m more beautiful than the sun when I’m covered in sweat and dirt?” Nico laughed.

                Will grinned shamelessly, “you’re always beautiful to me.”

                Nico rolled his eyes. He walked past his boyfriend, patting him on the back in a ‘you tried’ manner. Will skipped through his cards again; Nico peered at him and rolled his eyes at cheesy pickup lines written in Will’s perfectly neat handwriting, though it seemed a bit choppy written in Italian, “you might want to try harder than that.”

                Will ignored him, zoned out in the process of studying the foreign words. He muttered the phrases under his breath, frustration coating his voice in a thick layer. Nico let go of his shoulder, specks of brown had rubbed off and had stained Will’s white ‘surgeon’ shirt. Nico had once argued with him saying he looked more like a nurse than a doctor. Will didn’t talk to him for two days.

                “And I’m offended that you used the feminine adjectives,” Nico called over his shoulder, swinging his sword side to side, “last time I checked I was male.”

                Nico smirked at the loud frustrated yell Will made.

                                                                                                                

* * *

 

                Jason leaned over the table and whispered to Nico, “boyfriend at 4 o’clock.”

                Nico glanced over his shoulder. Will was standing at the end of the Apollo dining table speaking to one of his siblings. Nico turned back around and picked up his spoon, blowing softly on the tomato soup he scooped up.

                “How are you guys?” Piper asked leaning her cheek on her curled up fist.

                There was a similar twinkle in her eye that her other Aphrodite siblings got when they asked Nico about his relationship with the Will. It sent cold shivers down Nico’s spine; it sprung up a harsh memory of Drew cornering him during dinner, two days after Will and Nico came open about their relationship. Drew had the same glint in her eyes that Piper had now, she had leaned down to Nico and asked if he needed any pointers in bed without a hint of shame. Drew still sends Nico winks when their eyes meet.

                Nico swallowed the warm liquid; his throat burning slightly as the steaming soup slowly ran down, “we’re fine.”

                “Don’t you guys know?” Percy grumbled, “Will is his type.”

                Annabeth elbowed him and whispered, “when are you going to let that go?”

                Percy muttered something under his breath that Nico didn’t pick up but it earned him another sharp jab in the ribs from his girlfriend. Percy rubbed his stomach, wincing. Leo looked up from the machine he was tinkering with and sniggered.

                Will patted Leo on the shoulder and waved his hands, indicating to him to move down. Leo sighed and dragged his tools down to the other end of the table. He glared at Will for disrupting his work on what he calls the new “leo-nator 3000”. Jason had winced in disgust at the name when Leo announced the name proudly just prior to dinner. He had made five minutes worth of jokes about both the machine and the name until Leo threatened him with a flicker of flame.

                Will slung an arm over Nico’s shoulders, his fingers twisting and twirling his boyfriend’s hair, “ _Mi fai sciogliere come burro al sole_.”

                Nico choked on his soup. Piper giggled loudly, clutching the sides of her stomach. Will smiled widely, satisfied with the results. Jason looked on with amusement. Annabeth frowned, it was obvious she was mentally scolding herself for not knowing what Will said. She had a habit of biting her lip when thinking. Percy was still rubbing the sore spot on his stomach. Leo was too busy working to notice anyone said anything.

                Piper wiped away a tear in the corner of her eye, “I’m extremely happy that I decided to learn Italian.”

                Jason looked at her, “since when did you start learning Italian?”

                She shrugged, “it’s a romance language it’s easy for a daughter of love to pick up.”

                Will patted Nico’s back as he continued to cough into his hands. Nico scowled at him when he recovered. Will tilted his head innocently and flashed him a toothy smile.

                Annabeth leaned over Percy and tapped Piper on the shoulder, “what did Will say?”

                “Don’t you dare!” Nico shouted, his pale cheeks deepening in color, a flush of pink spread over his nose.

                Annabeth flushed, “it’s not anything inappropriate is it?”

                Will winked, “depends on what you consider inappropriate.”

                Nico elbowed him.

                Percy gagged, Annabeth elbowed him.

                Piper shook her head, “it’s not inappropriate, corny yes, inappropriate no.”

                “I like it,” Will pulled Nico closer and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek, “don’t you?”

                Nico rolled his eyes, his face reddening from the affection, “it’s expected from a son of Apollo.”

                Will frowned, “I thought it was better than the one this morning.”

                “What was the one from this morning?” Jason asked he suggestively wriggled his eyebrows at Nico.

                “It’s nothing,” Nico replied before Will could. Will’s smirk grew.

                                                                                                                

* * *

 

                Nico sat awkwardly between the siblings of Apollo. Despite dating the head of their cabin Nico never made it a habit of his to connect to them. Most of them were still hesitant of having a child of ‘death’ at the camp; they weren’t too keen on Nico and their consoler dating either.

                They weren’t the only ones. Most stayed clear of his path, a few even complained to Chiron that they didn’t want him working with them. Though Nico can’t complain it got him off strawberry duty, apparently he made the plants die when he walked by. Nico won’t admit that it’s done purposely and he most defiantly won’t admit that the Stoll brothers dared him to and with every plant Nico kills the Stoll brothers’ picks up one of his chores for him.

                Nico wrapped his arms around his frail frame. He gazed at the groups huddled together around the campfire, seeking body warmth from one another on the cool summer night. Will was late to the campfire. He had whispered to Nico as they rose from dinner that he had to go back to his cabin, Nico offered to accompany him but Will waved him off and told him to get a spot for them. Nico prayed on the Styx that Will wasn’t preparing another haiku. The Apollo siblings may appreciate their counselor’s attempts but the other campers weren’t as grateful.

                Will arrived a few minutes later, before ‘open mic’ began. He wedged himself between Nico and one of his brothers. He wrapped his arms around Nico and pulled him close. Nico leaned against his boyfriend’s chest, relaxing into his touch. Nico opened his mouth to ask what had taken him so long when he saw the familiar deck of white index cards sticking out of Will’s zip-up hoodie. Nico rolled his eyes, a soft smile played at his lips.

                The couple watched as a child of Ares went up and recited a poem about death and war; his siblings were the only ones who cheered for him. A daughter of Demeter showed a new trick she was trying to master that would help blend two fruits together, Dionysus sat forward, eager, when she successfully mixed strawberries and grapes together. Chiron pulled him back and warned him that ‘no, he cannot try and make wine from that’. A son of Athena had several trivia questions he asked, and of course only his siblings were the ones who got the correct answer, though the Stoll brothers came up with clever (and possibly inappropriate innuendoes) answers.

                Austin, Will’s brother, walked up the mic next. Will clapped loudly against Nico’s chest and applauded in courtesy of his sibling. The campers sat forward, small smiles graced their faces they considered it an honor to hear one of Apollo’s children’s works. That was until Austin pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and opened it. The campers sat back and groaned, eyeing the foot long paper with hatred.

                Austin’s siblings were once again, the only ones hanging off each word desperately. Nico tried to pay attention for the sake of Will. He zoned out after the fifth stanza. He yawned loudly and curled against Will’s chest. Will ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, “you’re cute.”

                Nico hummed contently.

                “ _Fai l'amore con me,_ ” Will murmered against Nico’s ear.

                Nico choked out a loud laugh, arching his back off his boyfriend’s chest. Austin slowed his speech to stop. Nico leaned against his knees, his shoulders shaking with each outburst. The campers watch him, some with enjoyment others with annoyance, mostly with annoyance.

                Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s biceps pulling him back, “sorry, please continue, Austin.”

                Austin coughed awkwardly, “where was I?”

                Will leaned down, “I didn’t think it was that funny?”

                Nico looked up at his boyfriend. The light from the fire glowed warmly against Will’s tan skin. Even now his blonde hair still glowed like sunlight and his piercing blue eyes shone like the summer sky.

                “What? Is there something on my face?” Will self-consiously asked.

                Nico shook his head, “no, I didn’t think you were being serious.”

                “Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Will rested his cheek against Nico’s head, “I liked that line too.”

                Nico quietly laughed, “I’m sure you did. Though, I can’t see why you can’t wait until we get back to the cabin.”

                Will looked at him, “what?”

                Nico smirked, “I never pegged you as that kind of guy who liked an audience. But wouldn’t it be a bit awkward doing it in front of your siblings?”

                Will pulled the index cards out of his jacket and flipped through them, “what did I say?”

                Nico turned back around when the tip of Will’s ear burned red, his eyes frozen on a single card. Nico sniggered, “still wanna?”

                Will smacked Nico’s shoulder, “shut up.”

                                                                                              

* * *

  

                Will slipped his hand into Nico’s, their fingers intertwining lazily. They walked down the path to the beach, their shoulders gently grazing against each other. The sun was setting over the lake slowly falling beyond the horizon. The sky was painted in hues of light oranges and vibrant pinks. Other couples walked down the sandy beach whispering softly together and exchanging small kisses.

                Will led them to a large rock hanging over the water. When they sat their legs were long enough to skim over the cold water. Naiads swam below the clear water, flirtatiously smiling up at the couple as they swam by. They were courteous enough to leave them alone.  Nico skimmed his bare foot over the water’s surface.  He remembers a time when he was afraid to be near a large body of water, he would stand paralyzed at the foot of the breaking waves. Poseidon never appreciated his brother’s son coming near his territory. Since the defeat of Gaea, Poseidon has started granting Nico permission to be near water. He makes sure to let Nico know that he still isn’t welcomed there, but lets it slip once in a while.

                Nico watched through half-lidded eyes as ripples waked in the water when he poked his toe at it. A young Naiad watched from behind a patch of seaweed at the ripples Nico made in the water. Will smiled and waved at her. She ducked behind the plant and pulled the long green stems over her face in embarrassment. Will chuckled and gripped Nico’s fingers.

                They watched the sun sink lower, inch by inch the star faded away. Since news of Apollo’s punishment is still undecided he has been temporarily banned of his privileges. It took the sun longer to rise and sink without a master guiding its way. Nico felt Will tense beside him. They’ve watched the sunset enough times for Nico to know that Will was waiting for his father to appear in the sky riding in his golden chariot. Will let out a deep breath he was holding in when the last of the sun disappeared. No sign of his father.

                “I have a question,” Nico piped, “do you ever get sad when the sun sets? Like you’re losing a lover?”

                Will nudged him, “gods, shut up.”

                Nico bit his lip, “I’m being serious, like do you envy the night because it takes time away from being with your precious?”

                Will rolled his eyes, “I thought I told you to shut up?”

                “I feel like the night is Lord Capulet, you’re Romeo, and the sun is Juliet,” Nico snickered.

                “Gods, you’re so stupid,” Will cupped Nico’s cheeks and kissed him softly.

                Nico pulled away leaning his forehead against Will’s, “just don’t carelessly kill yourself when you think the sun is dead.”

                Will pushed him away, “I’m dating a nerd who likes Shakespeare.”

                Nico looked up at him, “shouldn’t you like Shakespeare too?”

                Will grimaced, “gods no, he was a son of Athena, he’s the enemy. They think they’re so much smarter than us, it’s all the helium in their heads speaking.”

                A small laugh bubbled out of Nico, “I’ll make sure not to tell Annabeth.”

                “No, go ahead tell her,” Will said, “she thought her haiku was better than mine. I take offense to that.”

                Nico kissed him again; he didn’t have the heart to tell him Annabeth’s was better.

                Will peppered kissed along Nico’s jaw, over his nose and placed a kiss on each cheek, “ _Sei la ragazza più carina che conosco_.”

                Nico groaned, “you just ruined the mood.”

                “How?” Will whined, “that accent was spot on, admit it.”

                “The accent was fine,” Nico agreed, “too bad you called me a girl again.”

                Will scratched his neck, “did I?”

                “What do you think ‘ _ragazza_ ’ means?” Nico asked.

                “Um, not really sure, I looked all these up online,” Will admitted.

                “I should have known,” Nico sighed, “’ _ragazzo’_ is boy for future references.”

                “Sei la ragazza più carina che nonsco,” Will grinned bashfully.

                “Now you have the grammar messed up.”

                “I’m trying!” Will slumped against Nico. He picked at Nico’s sleeve, “can we forget this and go back to kissing?”

                Nico shook his head, “you ruined them mood.”

                Will banged his head lightly against Nico’s shoulder. Nico watched in amusement.

                Nico kissed him anyway.

                                                                                                                

* * *

 

                Nico twisted the shower knobs, the high power water slowed down until it dripped single drops. Nico pushed aside the black shower curtain trimmed with red lace. Hazel had hung it up before leaving for Camp Jupiter, Nico hasn’t bothered exchanging it. He grabbed a dry towel off the rack and wrapped it tightly around his waist. He opened the bathroom door, steam escaped into the cabin quickly dispersing in the cool air.

                “What a nice surprise.”

                Nico jumped; thankfully catching his towel before it untied and fell. Will glared at the towel.  He was sprawled out on Nico’s bed his arms pillowing his head.

                “What are you going here?” Nico grabbed his pajamas from off the dresser top.

                “Am I not allowed the visit my boyfriend?” Will smirked; his eyes haven’t wavered from Nico’s bare chest.

                “It’s past curfew,” Nico walked back into the bathroom, still steaming, “you’ll get in trouble.”

                “Ah, but see so will you!” Will shouted through the door, “if I’m going down I’m bringing you with me.”

                Nico slipped into black shorts and his old skull shirt that still hung too loosely on him, “I’ll remember that.”

                Nico exited the bathroom once again and closed the door behind him. Will watched him from the bed as Nico walked around the small cabin cleaning, “are you ever going to come over here?”

                Nico dumped a pile of trash into the bin, “I’m sorry what did you say?”

                Will stood from the bed and sauntered over to Nico, backing him up against the wall. Nico innocently gazed up at him. Will ran his hands under Nico’s shirt, warm hands clashed with icy skin, “it’s a shame you put clothes on when you’re going to be taking them off.”

                Nico pushed off the wall, pushing their hips together. Will hissed under his breath. Nico smirked, “what makes you think that’s going to happen?”

                “ _Se ti dicessi che hai un bel corpo, lo stringeresti al ti stringeresti a me_?” Will breathed heavily against Nico’s neck. He pressed harsh kisses against the pale skin.

                “I may have to submit to that,” Nico laughed.

                “Good,” Will pushed Nico towards the bed. Nico fell back onto the bed with a thump. Will climbed on top, straddling Nico’s lap. He kissed and nipped down Nico’s neck and across his collarbones.

                “I-It’s still corny,” Nico gasped, “don’t make a habit of it.”

                Will’s warm breath ghosted over his Nico’s chilled skin, raising goose bumps, “Can’t promise anything, if I get this kind of reaction I might have to use it more often.”

                                                                                                

* * *

 

                Will fell onto Nico’s bunk, he laid his head on Nico’s lap, “I give up.”

                Nico tangled his fingers in Will’s curly blonde hair, “on what?”

                “I’ve run out of pickup lines,” Will pouted.

                Nico sarcastically sighed, “a shame, can’t you look some up on the internet?”

                Will perked up, “oh so you do like them?”           

                Nico peered over his book, “I have no idea why you could possibly think that.”

                “I wanted to try and connect to you through your native language,” Will pouted, jutting his bottom lip out.

                Nico marked his place in his book and put it away. He patted the spot next to him, “come here.”

                Will crawled up, wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist and resting his head on his chest, “that was very sweet of you.”

                “I know it must be hard for you, being in a new century you must miss your home and I thought it might help,” Will continued.

                Nico scratched lightly at the base of his neck, pecking him on top of his head. He smiled against the nape of Will’s head, “I appreciate you doing that, Will, I really do.”

                “So you liked the pickup lines?” Will asked hopefully.

                Nico rolled his eyes but gave in, “yes I liked them.”

                Will grinned, “I knew it.”

                “Shut up and _baciami,_ ” Nico murmed.

                “That I can do,” Will leaned up and captured Nico’s lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. La tua bellezza sorpassa il sole= Your beauty is greater than the sun  
> 2\. Zitto= shut up  
> 3\. Mi fai sciogliere come burro al sole= You make me melt like butter in the sun  
> 4\. Fai l'amore con me= Make love to me  
> 5\. Sei la ragazza più carina che conosco= You are the most beautiful girl I know  
> 6\. Se ti dicessi che hai un bel corpo, lo stringeresti al ti stringeresti a me = If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?  
> 7\. Baciami= kiss me


End file.
